1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf monitoring devices and a method of use thereof and, more specifically, to a golf monitoring device that can be used by a golfer for practice purposes to assist the golfer in achieving an optimum stance relative to a golf ball for a particular club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for training or assisting golfers to improve their stance or swing relative to the ball are known but are either too restrictive; or, they teach a golfer wrongly or improperly; or, they are too cumbersome; or, their use alters the location of the ball and/or the feet of the golfer from the location on the ground that would be used during an actual golf round; or, they are not readily portable; or, they are too expensive; or, they are too complex; or, they necessitate moving the ball to a location on the device; or, they are unsuitable for use during an actual round of golf; or, they are not sufficiently versatile to assist virtually all golfers; or, they do not provide sufficient guidance for location and/or squaring of the feet relative to the device; or, they are in several pieces and take too long to set up or dismantle; or, they can only be used with a tee. One prior patent is entitled, "Device for Developing Golf Ball Address Stance" relating to U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,913 issued Feb. 21st, 1989 and naming Roger Bott as the inventor. The Bott patent discloses a mat with removably attachable or adhesive foot silhouettes on a graphic surface thereof. A user stands on the foot silhouettes and strikes a ball which is also located on the mat. The Bott device does not provide true golfing conditions as both the feet of the user and the ball are located on the mat rather than on the ground itself. Also, the mat is too cumbersome and is not readily portable. In addition, the location of both of the user's feet are variable. Also, the location of the feet are variable over too wide of a range which is not sufficiently narrow to easily assist the user. Another practice device for golfers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,946 issued to Menendez, et al. The Menendez device is used with the ball mounted on a tee on the device and does not provide sufficient guidance for the location of the feet. Also, it has several pieces and requires assembly and dismantling. Further, it does not fit entirely between the golfer and the ball.